The Doctor Plus Two?
by Tennants Girl16
Summary: Rose is back and brings some surprise news for the Doctor, will things be the same as they were?
1. Reunited?

The streets were quiet and shrouded in darkness, all that could be seen was a figure making its way from a darkened alley. No one paid any attention as she made her way down the street, then again who would suspect there was anything wrong. If they had, then they would of noticed she was dead. Well technically she wasn't, but if you looked at the Canary Wharf list of the dead you would see her name, Rose Tyler.

Ducking down an alley, she came to her old flat on the Powell Estate. The windows of her old flat remained empty and cold, nothing of the usual warmness they used to hold. The snowy atmosphere reminded her of the last Christmas she had spend here on the Powell Estate, where she lost her best friend and gained him back all in the space of a few hours. The Doctor, this was the reason she kept returning to the estate, hoping to meet up with him again or just to explain to him that she had lied at Bad Wolf Bay. Yes, she had her own little Time Lord to look after, well Time Lady. She hadn't meant to lie to him, but seeing his hopeful face when he had asked her, she couldn't do that to him, so she had lied.

Rose visibly shivered against the cold night air as she made her way towards the abandoned flat, maybe she could rest there a while, jumping between universes was tiring. The nearer she got to the flat, the more she sensed something wasn't right. She could see a small blue-ish light radiating from the small crack in the door, her time with the Doctor had taught her to be cautious, curiosity was better though so she stuck her head in and looked inside. The glow was coming from the living room and was quickly followed by voices,

"Why are we here? Doesn't look like a headquarters for an evil alien invasion"

There seemed to be amusement in the woman's voice, but the voice that answered was as enthusiastic,

"Just had to be here for some reason, the TARDIS wouldn't leave until I did"

"Maybe it's a sign, like fate or sumthin"

"Possibly, only fate doesn't exist"

Rose was frozen on the spot, not daring to believe that he was here and only a few feet away from here. But who was the woman that he was with? Had he moved on so quickly? A thousand thoughts were going through her head, she didn't even register when the door opened.

The woman in front of Rose stared at her will a look of familiarity as she stood up, the snow was heavily falling now which made her shiver even more. The woman in front of her ushered her inside quickly, ignoring her shouts of protest.

"Really I'm fine, I really have to leave"

"Listen, its snowing and your cold"

"Donna? What are you doing?"

There was a lengthy pause as the 2 pairs of eyes met, both wide with shock. This was who she had been searching for, the father of her daughter, the Doctor.


	2. Torchwood

Their focus was on each other was broken by a slow repetitive beeping sound, the sound that Rose knew all to well, she had to return home. She frantically made eye contact with him and mouthed something before she faded away. The Doctor was left staring at the space where she once stood, the night air was left cold and empty once more. Had he really just seen her? Or was it a cruel trick that his mind had decided to play on him? He slowly rounded to Donna who was also staring at the space where his Rose had been moments before.

"Doctor….she just vanished…but there was a person there…and now she's gone..who was that?"

"Rose…."

He snapped out of his comatose state and instantly began to scan the area around where she vanished, he was vaguely aware of Donna talking away in the background but her questions were unimportant to him and the moment, he had to figure out where she had gone and how. After what seemed like an eternity, the Doctor jumped up and turned to Donna,

"Teleport!!"

"What?"

"Teleport, that's how she vanished, a teleporting device that has a set timer on it to recall the person back to their exact location before they teleported"

"And that means what exactly?"

As he studied the confused look on his companions face, a grin came across his face that could light the universe,

"It means….it means Rose is back"

989898989898989898989898989898988989898989898989898989898989898989

Rose staggered slightly as she landed back in her universe, she gave a sigh and noticed the other Torchwood employees gathered around. She pulled out a device and threw it to one of the employees, who caught it without trouble.

"We need to think about upgrading that device, the time period isn't long enough, plus its always a bumpy landing which quite frankly, I don't like"

A stern looking woman stepped forward and coughed to get Rose's attention, but it went unnoticed by her as she began bringing up plans on the computer. She coughed again causing Rose to straighten to and turn to face her with a forced smile,

"You should really get something for that cough, wouldn't want anything to happen to you would we"

"Quite, did you manage to find him, this 'Doctor' that you seem so keen to find?"

She sighed and remembered the moment just before she disappeared, how she had looked into those eyes that she had missed so much. Did he know that she sill felt the same way? She realised that she had been silent for a while and dragged herself out of her thoughts and moved to grab the device once more,

"What are you doing?! You cant use it twice in a row, it can effect your energy levels, the human body cant take the strain!"

No matter how they protest, Rose moved back onto her original position in the room and held the device up,

"Well here's to not being human"

With a smile she disappeared from sight leaving the Torchwood staff thinking of she had meant, not noticing as a woman gave a smug smile and crept away.

**Who could this woman be? What did Rose mean? Hmmm……**

**I know this chapter isn't as good as my last one and I apologise, plz review!! xxx**


End file.
